


Being Human: A Funny Thing Happened On My Way To Loving You (Bishop/Aidan/OC) (OC/Marcus)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Aidan Waite - Freeform, Being Human - Freeform, Bisexual Aidan, Bisexual Bishop, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Dom/sub, Double Vaginal Penetration, Forced, Hurt Aidan, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Slave Collar, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Woman on Top, cum used as lube, james bishop - Freeform, leash, pussy getting filled with cum from two cocks at once, triple creampie, vampire threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: A runaway from her maker, Bishop, Carla now finds herself the pawn of the alpha vampire's wicked games. Humiliation, slave play, double vaginal penetration, triple creampie, alpha Bishop, bottom Aidan and dom and sub play included.





	Being Human: A Funny Thing Happened On My Way To Loving You (Bishop/Aidan/OC) (OC/Marcus)

**Author's Note:**

> The third part of the Being Human stories, after Swan Song and Price To Pay. But like most of my stories its also a stand alone so you don't have to read in order.

I wasn’t sure how long I had been held in captivity. The days and nights blended together into one long episode of playing mind games with Bishop, the alpha vampire who had created me. He wanted me to be a killer like him, to delight in the thrill of the hunt and to enjoy the taking of human life. And he seemed to view my resistance to his plans to make vampires the dominant species as a challenge that must be answered. I had to be broken. By any means necessary. And I knew that I had to escape before his tactics escalated into something truly nasty. Something I could never come back from.  
Bishop hadn’t fed me in the past two weeks. There was no frenzied love making while I sucked the life blood from his veins. On a few occasions his right hand man, Marcus, had snuck in to offer me sustenance but I refused. I knew he just wanted to fuck me. And as hungry and horny as I was we would have ended up frenzy blood fucking on my mattress on the floor. Not the way I ever wanted to spend an evening.  
When Bishop did come to see me again he surprised me by showing up naked and aroused as hell. I felt my self get hot and wet between the legs, thinking that he intended on feeding me, especially when he had me take off my clothes, but I was in for another shock when I noticed he held a leash and collar in his hands. The collar was a plain leather affair, the lead was a long chain that made a loud racket as it drug across the floor.  
“Be a good girl for me and put it on. You don’t want to see what happens to bad girls here,” he tells me, tossing the collar on the mattress next to me.  
Hesitantly, I fastened the collar around my neck and made to rise–  
“No. No. No,” Bishop gives a hard jerk with the leash, nearly causing me to fall flat on my face. “Not like that. Standing is for people. You’re not a person here. You’re my pet. My little bitch. And you’re going to start acting like it.”  
He turned and started walking towards the door, making me follow along behind him on my hands and knees. Outside the door, the vampire family Bishop had created had gathered together to admire their master’s new plaything. My cheeks burned red hot with humiliation at being laid bare in front of all of them, especially Marcus who was falling along behind Bishop and who I feared might unzip his pants and try to doggy fuck me in front of everybody at any moment. Tears ran down my eyes that I tried to hide by keeping my head low.  
After what seemed an eternity, we came to a bedroom door. Bishop turned to give Marcus an angry glare. “If you’re quite finished looking like the Cheshire cat, Marcus. I think you’re done here.”  
"I think I’ll wait outside. In case things get out of hand with him.“  
Bishop tilted his head, considering this. "He always had a lot of spirit. Fine, you can stay. But only out here. Understand?”  
Marcus nodded eagerly like a kid unwrapping a present at Christmas.  
Bishop opened the door and led me inside. This was the alpha vampire’s bedroom if I recalled correctly. And at the moment the sole occupant was a bloodied Aidan tied naked to his bed posts. The younger vampire was covered from head to toe in bite marks, his eyes half lidded as he struggled to fight back the effects of the pain and the blood loss. I gave a horrified gasp, then an accusatory look at the vampire holding my leash.  
“I told you there was a price to be paid, little one,” he says to me, leading me over to the bed. He pats the mattress next to Aidan’s limp form. “I’m a fair man. But I can be cruel when the situation demands that I be.”  
I got up and sat beside Aidan, reaching over to try to wake him up. “Aidan! Can you hear me? You gotta snap out of it. I need you.”  
"Aw,“ Bishop moved to sit on the other side of the unconscious vampire. "You two are having a moment. How sweet.”  
"Aidan.“  
Aidan opened his eyes and stared up at me as if he wanted to rip my throat out before a second later becoming filled with concern as he realized who I was and noticed the collar around my neck. His gaze shifted to Bishop, and the murderous glare had returned. "Release her. It’s me you want. Not her. Let her go and keep me instead.”  
Bishop ran his fingers along the outside of Aidan’s thigh, taking delight in how the other man flinched away from his touch. “Well, seems like I kind of have both of you, doesn’t it?”  
"Kind of seemed like that the last time. Before I left you.“  
Aidens words seemed to trigger something in Bishop. I could feel the danger in the air a minute before Bishop grabbed me by the head and pulled me towards him, sinking his fangs into my throat and drinking deeply. Against my will, I heard a moan of pleasure leave my lips, my hand brushed Bishops hard cock and I fought the urge not to soothe him by stroking him off. It would lessen his blood lust, but jerking off my lover over the body of my ex lover was not something I thought I should be doing right now.  
"Stroke him,” Bishop whispers in my ear. “Touch him while I drink you dry.” He leans his head over and spits a glob of my blood onto Aidan’s cock.  
I turn my head to see that, despite his best effort, the display of bloodlust has gotten Aidan hard and his eyes are jet black. I can tell he wants nothing more than to break out his bonds and compete with Bishop over who can fuck me hardest and longest or who can suck me dry first.  
"Release me,“ he begs.  
Bishop ignores him, pinching hard on one of my tits as I stroke on the younger vampire’s cock. I’m aware that Bishop looks at him constantly as his hands wander over me, finally delving down to plunge in and out of my wet pussy. I realize this whole experience is as much about fucking with Aidan for him as it is fucking with me.  
"Clean him off, bitch. And then climb on top of him. I’ll reward you. You have been an exemplary bitch tonight.” Bishop wraps the leash around his knuckles and pulls me towards Aidan.  
“I’m sorry,” I tell my old friend as his cock slides into my eager little pussy and he fills me up. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Its not your fault,” Aidan tells me as I start a furious pace on his cock. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, hips thrusting up to meet mine.  
There was a creaking on the bed and Bishop was behind me. He grabbed me by the hips and made me stop for a moment, his hand guiding his cock beneath me. I thought he was going to penetrate my ass for a moment before I felt him pressing in against Aidan’s cock, struggling to push in beside him and tear my pussy open even further.  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.“ I moaned. Nothing had ever felt so damn amazing in bed before than this, being completely filled up to the point of breaking. I leaned back into Bishop, seeing stars.  
"Feels good, doesn’t it, pet,” Bishop whispers, kissing my neck. “I knew you’d like it. Now let me show you what true pleasure really feels like.”  
Bishop pushes me down on top of Aidan and sets about masterfully fucking both of us. His thrusts and strokes and kisses on our bodies brought us to the brink many times, but he wouldn’t let us go over until we were both screaming his name. Towards the end we were biting and caressing and fucking so hard nobody knew who they were touching or drinking from. Only that it tasted and felt so good that the how any why didn’t seem to matter anymore.  
I moaned Bishop’s name at the same time Aidan did, and I was rewarded by the warmth of both vampires filling me up with cum. Another orgasm rocked me, and I turned my head to hungrily kiss Bishop as he finished emptying himself inside of me.  
We all collapsed next to each other on the bed, covered in blood and bite marks, totally satiated.  
Marcus crept in not long after. When Bishop nodded at him he climbed onto the bed and laid down on top of me, his hard cock plunging into me without preamble. Aidan and Bishop’s cum had lubed me up quite a bit and before long I reached a feverish peak under the vampire, which seemed to take him as much by surprise as it did me.  
"I love you. I love you,“ he murmured in my ear as he spilled himself inside of me.  
"Lets not get maudlin, Marcus” Bishop chided him, pulling the younger vampire over to lay beside him. “No one wants to hear about your unfrequented love story right now. Go to sleep.”


End file.
